Scarlet Tears
by Atmora Law
Summary: Natsu could never stand the sight of those he cares about crying. So what will happen when on one rainy day, he finds Erza crying? What will he do? Natsu x Erza Rated M for a future chapter.
1. Prologue

**Scarlet Tears**

 **Prologue**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail, and do not do this for financial gain. All of this is a work of fanfiction.**

 **Authors' Note – Hello readers of . I'm Atmora Law, and today I begin my authors' debut. I'm going to begin with a series of stories based around Fairy Tail, and this is my first one! A Natsu x Erza! Erza, because she's my favourite girl.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, and if you do, be sure to hit the favourite and follow buttons, and be sure to comment on the story as it progresses and let me know what you think!**

Erza Scarlet was a woman of many expressions. Framed by her blazing scarlet hair, her face could be angry, sad… or on this day in particular, she could be happy.

With a sparkle in her eye and a beaming smile across her lips, she examined herself in the mirror one sunny morning, continuously requipping through her large selection of outfits. These outfits weren't armour, as would be expected of Titania of Fairy Tail. These outfits were better suited for the battlefield of dating.

The previous day, she had received the most wonderful letter from someone she held deep in her heart, requesting that they meet at a certain café in the town of Magnolia. In Erza's mind, she had just been asked out on a date.

At first, she felt like a nervous wreck; even now she still felt electric bolts of nervousness course through her, even as she smiled.

But she soon realised that this could mean only one thing; that now that he had been forgiven by the King, thanks to his actions in the Alvarez War one year prior, Jellal Fernandez was ready to start a life with her, Erza Scarlet.

She couldn't wait.

Later, she walked out the front door of the Fairy Hills Dormitory with a slight spring in her step, wearing a bright yellow blouse that was coupled with dark blue denim pants that only went down to her knees. She chose to be more practical in her footwear, and opted to go with white sneakers, to give her a more casual look; she didn't want Jellal to think she was trying too hard.

She looked to the clear sky and smiled; it seemed it would be a perfect day. Then she looked to the horizon, where a dark line stretched across the sky; storm clouds. She frowns and thinks, _They're pretty far away right now; they shouldn't interrupt today_.

With that, she wasted no more time and walked into the township of Magnolia.

…

Along the way to the specified café, Erza unexpectedly came across a certain group of people. Her team, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy, tagged along by Wendy, Carla and Juvia.

"Hey Erza! What are you doing looking so dressed up?" Lucy immediately ran up to greet Erza.

"I'm meeting up with someone, that's all" Erza smiled, "It's good to see all of you as well; back from that mission I presume? You were gone a while".

"Yeah, I have to say, a mission that takes two weeks is too long; I don't know how Gildarts can take on those super long quests like he does" Gray commented as well as he and the others walked up to Erza and Lucy.

"If you think Gildarts spends the whole time working on the quest, you couldn't be more wrong" Erza sighed, knowing full well the kind of… activities, that Fairy Tail's strongest wizard gets to.

"Yeah Gray, you're such an idiot" Natsu comments. Everyone looks at him in surprise; did he of all people realise the sort of stuff Gildarts did when he was away?

"He also trains a lot; no wonder I can't catch up to him, dammit!" Natsu continues with gritted teeth. Everyone else sweat drops, knowing they should have expected as much.

"So, Erza who are you meeting? He must be pretty special" Wendy asked.

"Indeed; I doubt you would dress up so much for just anyone" Carla accuses.

"Maybe she's got a boyfriend, hehe" Happy says mischievously.

"Grow up Happy!" Lucy barks at the blue cat, "I'm sure it's some other reason".

"Happy's pretty close actually" Erza replies stoically.

Everyone looked up at that, a mixture of surprise and wariness; was she joking?

"I'm actually meeting up with Jellal" Erza finishes.

Everyone was surprised to say the least; they hadn't heard from Jellal in nearly a year, not since he was pardoned by the King.

"Well, we shouldn't keep you here, now should we? Let's go you guys!" Lucy is the first one to speak up, "Be sure to give our regards to Jellal".

"I will" Erza says as her friends move off, until something catches her eye. All but one of them was smiling and had already begun gossiping about the possible reasons why Erza was meeting Jellal. But of all the people, Natsu had his head down, his eyes serious, almost brooding.

"Natsu?" Erza called.

Hearing his name, he turns around, the others don't take notice as they walk further away.

"What's up Erza?" Natsu asks, almost stoic.

"If you're worried about Jellal hurting me, you shouldn't; I'll be fine" Erza says, believing her long-time friend was thinking about the events over nine years ago, at the Tower of Heaven.

Natsu smiled, "I'm sure you'll kick his ass if he does anyway".

He turned and walked away, but Erza stood staring after him. His mouth was smiling, but his eyes, his voice… most certainly weren't. She couldn't help but wonder, what her friend was thinking.

…

"I apologise for being late Jellal; I ran into my friends on the way over here" Erza smiled as she sat down at an outdoor café table, across from the blue haired man named Jellal Fernandez.

"No apologies necessary; I'm the one who called you out here on such short notice" Jellal replied, handing her a menu, "As a way for me to apologise for that, be sure to order whatever you like, it'll be my treat".

Erza smiled, "When I empty your wallet for cake, the only thing you'll have left to eat are those words".

Jellal laughed at her joke, "I prepared myself for that, don't worry".

After ordering an entire cheesecake with strawberries and a large cappuccino, Erza turned to Jellal.

"It's been a while since I've heard from you; not since you were pardoned" Erza begins.

"I must apologise for that as well; even though I have been pardoned by the law, I do not feel as though I deserve it. I must redeem myself" Jellal says as he takes a sip of coffee that he ordered before Erza arrived.

"Not being able to speak to those you care about? Is that part of your punishment as well?" Erza argued.

Jellal smiled, "Well played; unfortunately, that's a side effect of my actual work".

At that moment, a waitress served Erza's order and moved away. Erza looked from the cake, to Jellal, and to the cake yet again.

"Please, help yourself" Jellal proffered a hand to the meal.

Erza smiled and began to dig in.

When not a crumb of cake remained, Erza sat back with her cappuccino in hand, sighing contentedly.

Finally relaxed, Erza smiled at Jellal, "So… what reason do you have to invite me here?"

"Who says I have a reason? Perhaps I just wanted to see you?" Jellal asked her, looking a little uncomfortable.

Erza lost her smile and stared at Jellal with her fierce brown eyes.

"You have something to say, so say it already" Erza said, almost cold. She was growing weary of this game that Jellal and her have been playing for most of their lives.

Jellal put on a smile that, for some reason, Erza could only describe as 'sad'.

"It seems you already have an idea what's going on here" Jellal said, mournfully to Erza's ears.

Erza frowned; what was going on? He wasn't giving the same attitude as someone about to confess their love… it was almost…

That's when she realised… just as rain from those once distant storm clouds, began to fall.

…

 _This rain is really coming down, isn't it,_ Natsu thought to himself as he walked the streets of Magnolia on his own.

The rain had started about five minutes ago, just after he left his friends at the guild. Natsu was heading back to his house when it had started. After what he had heard today, he wanted to be alone.

It seemed everyone else had run to their homes when the rain began to fall, for he seemed to be the only person walking the streets in this weather.

 _So, Jellal has come back, huh? Just when I was beginning to grow a brain,_ Natsu thought to himself with an ironic smirk.

The truth of the matter was… for the past six months or so, he had begun seeing a certain scarlet haired knight in a whole new light.

He begun to realise he had feelings for Erza Scarlet.

Natsu Dragneel, have romantic feelings? It seemed impossible.

But there it was; as he grew older, he began to mature more… and now he had been thinking who he would want to be with… in _that_ way.

The only person he could think of, was Erza.

Lucy was always just a good friend; the only reason he felt attachment to her in the beginning was that she smelled like her ancestor, who used to teach Natsu as a child. He grew to be genuine friends with her, for sure… but he couldn't think of her in that way.

Lisanna had always said she would marry him one day… and when he was young, he played around with that idea often… but he had since realised that his love for her was not as a lover, but as a sister.

For him, that left Erza; sure, many had looked at the two of them and often thought them brother and sister since pink wasn't too far from red… and their behaviour towards each other as well. But he never thought of her as a sister… until recently, he was only able to say she was a close friend, but inwardly, he couldn't place exactly how he felt about her.

Until recently.

Now, he hears she's meeting with Jellal, a man he knows she loves… she cares about. He was also pretty sure her feelings were reciprocated.

He was too late to realise his feelings… or perhaps, he never had a chance to begin with.

Despite his deep thoughts at this moment, Natsu's hypersensitive senses tingled when he heard another set of footprints making its way through the rain… coming towards him.

He heard the steps stop, making him be on guard.

Looking up, he saw who it was, and was taken aback.

Standing ten metres in front of him, with her clothes sopping wet, her scarlet hair matted across her face, was Erza.

"Erza? What are you doing out here?" Natsu asked, "I thought you were meeting with Jellal".

Erza didn't reply; she just stood in the same place.

Natsu sensed that something was wrong; he walked toward her, and when he got within three metres of her, she snapped.

"Don't come any closer, Natsu!" Erza snapped at Natsu, ceasing his steps.

Natsu frowned at her, "What's wrong? Tell me!"

"Nothing… just… nothing" Erza tried to step around Natsu, but he caught her arm as she walked pass him.

"Don't tell me it's nothing, not with that tone!" Natsu said to her, almost angry.

"It's… nothing…" Erza replied.

"Look at me".

"I won't".

"Erza, look at me!"

"If I do, I know what will happen!"

Silence went on, the pair stood in the same position.

After a minute or so, Natsu said it again.

"Look at me".

Erza was silent a little longer.

"I can't… it's better if I don't".

Natsu lost his patience with Erza's stubbornness, and forced her to look at him. Suddenly, he knew why Erza tried to hide her face from him.

"You damned fool, Natsu… you damned fool" Erza chastised him.

Erza… was crying.

 **Authors' Note – So there's the chapter, be sure to let me know what you thought of it; I'm eager to read your comments and thoughts!**


	2. What the Rain Couldn't Drown

**Scarlet Tears**

 **Chapter One – What Rain Couldn't Drown**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail, and do not do this for financial gain. All of this is a work of fanfiction.**

 **Authors' Note – So here's the next update, and thanks to all of you who are following this story so far, and those of you wo have taken the time to review my story. I decided to update quickly because I'll be going camping for a few weeks (so no Internet). So don't expect an update until November people. In the meantime, please be patient and be sure to let me come back to a flood of reviews and thoughts, okay?**

Erza… was crying.

"Erza… why are you…?" Natsu asked, a little in shock. It was rare for him to see Erza crying, but every time he did, it always shook him.

Erza hid her face again, unable to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks, "It's nothing, don't worry about it".

"You're crying Erza!" Natsu bellowed at her, making Erza jump in startled surprise, "Don't tell me it's nothing!"

"Natsu, I…" Erza looked at him, her tears still falling freely from her glistening brown eyes. She set her eyebrows into a frown, "It doesn't concern you… I'm fine".

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing; she couldn't stop crying, and she's telling him it doesn't concern him, her friend… and that she was fine.

Then Natsu remembered that Erza was going to meet Jellal… and considering the timing, his mind was set.

"Was this Jellal's doing? Tell me what happened Erza!" Natsu demanded fiercely.

Erza was a little surprised… and further surprised that she was surprised; this was Natsu after all… this would be how he would react.

And if she told him what happened, she was certain what he would do… and she didn't want that.

"I guess that answers my question" Natsu growled.

Erza looked up at him in surprise, "I never said-"

"You didn't have to; we've known each other for years Erza, do you think I don't know how to see when you're hiding something?" Natsu almost barked at her, "Tell me, what did he do?"

Erza couldn't see an out; she knew she couldn't deny that Jellal had anything to do with her current state… Natsu wouldn't believe her.

In these circumstances, she decided the truth would be the best thing.

"Well…" Erza began.

…

That's when she realised… just as rain from those once distant storm clouds, began to fall.

"Jellal, why are you so nervous?" Erza asked Jellal across from her, suddenly feeling nervous herself.

"Like I said, I think you know what this is about" Jellal said plainly. Inwardly, this was hard for him… but in his mind, though he may or may not be wrong, he believed what he was doing, was indeed the right thing to do.

"Are you saying… you want to… you want to…" Erza tried to ask, but the thought of it was enough to almost terrify her. Why, after all this time? Why?

"It seems that all I've been doing today is apologising to you, but… I am sorry" Jellal apologised to her.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"I thought it would be obvious, but clearly not" Jellal replied.

"I've waited for you, all this time… I've waited for you" Erza said through gritted teeth.

Jellal gave her a sad expression, "That's precisely why I'm doing this; if I don't, you'll continue to wait for me… until one day, I am either dead, or we are too old, and you'll have wasted your life waiting for me, and never finding happiness for yourself".

"So… you want us to break up?" Erza asked. She could feel tears begin to build up behind her eyes.

"We weren't dating to start with, but in a sense of the phrase… yes… I want us to break up" Jellal said with finality.

Erza couldn't say anything; she had been waiting for Jellal for all these years, and now… it was over?

"I'm sorry for making you wait… but unless I do this, you'll continue to wait" Jellal added, "I love you Erza, don't ever doubt that, but… because I love you, I want you to be happy, and in order for you to be happy" Jellal sighed, "In order for you to be happy, I need you to move on… find someone who you can love, and can love you back, and most importantly… be there to love you".

Jellal put money on the table to pay for the meal and got up to leave. Before he left, he said, "Again, I'm sorry Erza… if we ever see each other again, I hope to see you happy".

Jellal left, leaving Erza alone, where she began to pour tears faster than the rain.

…

"That's what happened" Erza finished telling Natsu what happened with Jellal.

Natsu couldn't believe this; Jellal broke everything off with Erza, after she had waited so long?

"The bastard" Natsu said quietly.

"Natsu, please listen to me, I don't want you to-" Erza tried to say, but Natsu interrupted.

"The bastard!" Natsu screams, "He makes you wait… all this time… to end it like this? He makes you cry? Bastard!"

Natsu grips her shoulders and pulls her into his chest, holding her in a tight hug. This action surprised Erza, but she appreciated the gesture.

"I'll make him pay for making you cry; you'd have thought he'd have learned his lesson nine years ago" Natsu vowed.

At this, Erza pushed Natsu away, "No… I don't want to hurt Jellal, understood?"

"He made you cry" Natsu tried to defend his cause, but Erza would have none of it.

"Such is life! We love, we get heartbroken… we cry… sometimes the people you love just can't bring themselves to love you back!" Erza yelled, "One day, perhaps… you'll understand".

 _I think I already understand… dammit,_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Right now, what I need isn't Jellal getting pummelled" Erza continued, "I need a friend".

Natsu looked at her, and though her tears had now stopped, Natsu felt that more waves of tears would soon follow.

Sighing in defeat, Natsu replied, "Fine… you've got your friend".

"Thankyou" Erza smiled at him.

The two stood silently for a bit in each other's arms, before Natsu noticed that the two of them were still in the rain.

"We should get out of this; wouldn't want you to catch a cold on top of all that's happened" Natsu suggests.

Erza nodded, "That's a good idea".

Natsu had a thought; the best thing to do would be to get Erza home, but he was certain that at least for now, she didn't want the others from Fairy Hills finding out what happened. Looking up the street, he noticed a cheap hotel, and made his decision.

"Fairy Hills is a bit far off, so how about for now, until the rain stops, we head to that hotel over there" Natsu suggests, to which, Erza gave a slight nod.

Trudging a hundred metres in the pouring rain, the pair make their way into the hotel. After Natsu pays for a room, they go into their room, and take in their surroundings.

There was a queen-sized bed, a lacrima television, and a door leading to a small bathroom. Little else occupied the minimalistic room.

"I noticed a laundry down the hall" Natsu says as he walks in, "You should take a shower while I go get your clothes dry".

"That won't be necessary; I have a few spare outfits on hand" Erza replies as she reequips out of her clothes and appears in her naked glory.

This sight was nothing new to Natsu; the two of them had been washing each other's backs since they were kids. So, the sight of her large, voluptuous breasts and round, firm ass was nothing for him to get 'excited' about.

Erza headed into the bathroom and a few seconds later, Natsu heard the shower turned on.

A few seconds after that, Natsu heard Erza call out to him.

"If you don't take a shower you might catch a cold" she called out to him.

"I should be fine; most of the rain just evaporated off me" Natsu called back to her.

"Regardless… I need you to wash my back anyway" Erza argued.

Shrugging his shoulders, Natsu enters the bathroom and begins to strip. Once no fabric was left on his body, he opened the shower door, where Erza was currently washing her hair.

"Here's the soap" Erza says as she uses one of her hands to pass the soap to Natsu, who accepts it and begin to rub the cake across her back.

"How are you feeling right now?" Natsu asks her as he washes her back.

Erza shrugs as she rinses out her hair, "For now, I've stopped crying, but…"

"Understood" Natsu intercepts; she was saying that she would likely cry some more before the day was out.

Erza grabs a spare cake of soap and begins to rub her breasts and stomach, "Thankyou Natsu; I'm sorry to drag you into my woes".

"What are friends for? Besides… you helped me back when Lisanna disappeared… so consider this payback" Natsu replied.

Erza smiled, "I think you were more of a wreck back then, than I am right now".

"Yeah, well… she was important to me, and I thought I had lost her forever, so…" Natsu said.

Erza nodded, "Indeed… my turn to wash your back now" with that Erza turned around, inadvertently pressing her breasts to Natsu's chest.

Most people would become flustered, but Natsu and Erza just looked down, then looked at each other… then took a step back.

"Sorry about that" Erza says as Natsu turns around.

"No worries; wouldn't be the first time that's happened" Natsu says as Erza begins to wash Natsu's back, "It's just that this shower was really designed for just one person I think".

Erza smiled a little at that, "Yes I suppose you're right… now, about Lisanna".

Natsu looked back at Erza, "Yeah, what about her?"

"She's been back for a long time now" Erza went on, "I fail to see why you two haven't begun working towards that promise you two made with each other when you were kids".

Natsu laughed, "That was more Lisanna's promise, and now that we're older… I don't see her that way".

"How do you see her?" Erza further enquired.

"Like a sister" Natsu answered.

Erza nodded, "I can understand that… so I guess that leaves Lucy".

Natsu sighed exasperatedly, "What is with the guild and thinking me and Lucy are a couple?"

"You might not be official, but it's bound to happen" Erza went on.

"No" Natsu said plainly.

"No?" Erza asked.

"No" Natsu repeated, "I can't see Lucy as anything more than a friend… certainly not a girlfriend".

"There's got to be somebody though" Erza implied.

"There is… but…" Natsu hesitated.

"Who is she?" Erza asked.

Natsu went silent. He couldn't answer that question… not now… It would be too unfair to Erza.

"You want to keep it a secret? Very well… but I hope you have better luck than I have…" Erza says, quietly.

"Thanks" Natsu replies, just as quiet.

That night, as the rain continued to pour, the sound of the storm could not drown out the retching sobbing that Erza cried out throughout the night. Especially to the ears of a Dragon Slayer, who wanted nothing more than to kill Jellal Fernandez.

 **Authors' Note – So there it is people, I hope you enjoyed. The next update will be how both Erza and Natsu will get back to Jellal, so be sure to click that 'Follow' button so that when I update next month, you can start reading straight away. Please be sure to review this chapter as I would love to hear your thoughts thus far.**


	3. Payback

**Scarlet Tears**

 **Chapter Two – Payback**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail, and do not do this for financial gain. All of this is a work of fanfiction.**

 **Authors' Note – I know I said I'd be gone for a month, but I was able to squeeze this chapter in before I left, so I hope you guys all enjoy.**

Erza Scarlet woke up the next morning, noticing that the storm had passed. At some point in the night, she must have fallen asleep through all the tears she shed. She still felt incredibly worn out and depressed from yesterday's events.

 _Jellal decided to break it all off, huh?_ Erza remarked to herself.

Since she was in a hotel and not in her room in Fairy Hills, she couldn't even toy with the possibility that yesterday's events were all a terrifying dream.

Looking around, she noticed that something was missing.

Where was Natsu?

She remembered walking for what seemed to her, an eternity, in the freezing rain… until she came across Natsu. She was glad for all he had done for her so far, having consoled her and even diverted her focus away from the day's terrible events.

But when it came time for sleep, all that Erza was able to think about was Jellal, and those damning words he spoke to her. At that point, the tears began to fall, and continued to fall for hours to come, throughout the night.

Just as Erza reequipped into her usual attire of 'casual armor', the door to the room opened.

Looking up, Erza gave a slight smile to see Natsu enter the room. On top of that, he was pushing a trolley in front of him, which was laden with plates of breakfast food.

Eggs both fried and scrambled, crispy bacon, sausages, toast coupled with numerous spreads and pancakes with a jug of syrup. To wash all that down, there was also orange juice and coffee.

"Glad to see you awake" Natsu beamed a smile at her, which she tried to return. Then, Erza saw Natsu's eyes; they were bloodshot.

Then she paid attention to his body language; he was loose, languid… slow.

"Natsu? Did you sleep last night?" Erza asked him as he began to serve her a plate and cup of coffee.

Natsu stopped moving for a second, then finished serving Erza.

"Of course, I did, what makes you say that?" Natsu replied, putting on another smile.

"Then why are you so tired?" Erza asked him, picking up knife and fork.

Natsu stayed silent and watched as Erza began to eat. Erza meanwhile, would be patient; she would wait for him to reply, she wouldn't push him.

Once she finished eating and drinking her fill, Natsu decided to answer.

"I couldn't sleep; I kept thinking about you… and Jellal… how I wanted to…" Natsu gritted his teeth; he couldn't help but show his anger for the blue haired bastard by the name of Jellal Fernandez.

"I appreciate the thought Natsu" Erza said simply, "But like I said, I have no wish to see Jellal suffer through that… and I'm sorry If my state last night kept you awake".

"The sounds weren't keeping me up" Natsu said, "I was worried about you; how would you be the next day? The next week? Month? Year? I wanted to know what I could do to help".

Erza couldn't help but stare at Natsu for a bit as he stared at something a bit ways off, like he was trying to see her future, and what kind of impact yesterday had upon it.

She couldn't help but smile at his sentimentality.

"Thank you Natsu; all I ask, is that you be there for me, as you always have been" Erza replied.

Natsu turned to her and showed off his toothy grin, "I can definitely do that".

…

After checking out of the room, Natsu and Erza began to make their way to the guild.

"So, what about the rest of the Guild?" Natsu asked Erza.

Knowing what he meant, Erza replied, "For now we keep what happened yesterday in private; if I suddenly tell the entire guild what happened, they'll react the same way you did, except they'll move too fast for me to stop them".

"Understood… but Lucy and the others will likely ask you how your 'date' went" Natsu went on.

"That's true, so I'll tell them what really happened, and convince them not to act against Jellal… we'll tell the guild slowly, a few people at a time" Erza decided.

"That sounds like a plan, though I still like the idea of charred Jellal" Natsu grumbled.

"No doubt you do, but I don't… so please-" Erza began to say.

Interrupting, Natsu interjected, "Yeah, I understand; you don't want Jellal to get hurt".

Erza nodded, "Thank you for understanding Natsu".

"Still though" Natsu went on, "He deserves _some_ kind of payback".

"Maybe when I get over this, I'll agree with you" Erza replied, "So long as it doesn't involve fighting him".

The entire walk to Fairy Tail, Natsu and Erza were silent, both of whom having something on their minds. Erza was thinking about Jellal. Natsu was also thinking about Jellal but thinking of ways to get the payback Erza deserves, without fighting him.

…

"We're back!" Natsu yelled out as he always did, as he kicked the guild doors open.

Fairy Tail, despite the morning hours, was still a lively guild, and many of the guild's members had already begun drinking.

"Welcome back, Natsu and Erza, we're over here!" Lucy called out to the pair from a table to the left.

Walking over to the table, Natsu and Erza took a seat. Also seated at the table, aside from Lucy, was the rest of the group from yesterday; Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Carla and Happy.

"So, Erza… how did your date go yesterday? Juvia tells us you didn't make it back to Fairy Hills last night" Lucy perused Erza with a mischievous grin.

"I think her and Jellal got their _freak_ on, hehe" Happy added even more mischievously.

"Actually, I stayed in a hotel last night because of the rain" Erza replied to them.

Everyone at the table, aside from Natsu, stared at Erza when she said that.

"So… I guess Lucy and Happy are right" Gray commented.

"Gray, my darling, why don't you take your Juvia to a hotel?" Juvia asked her darling Gray.

"Because I know what will happen!" Gray replied in outrage.

"I didn't stay there with Jellal… as a matter of fact-" Erza began but Lucy interrupted.

"Oh, come on, we're adults now, you don't have to hide it" Lucy says offhandedly.

'Will you guys just listen to Erza?" Natsu asks roughly.

Everyone stared at Natsu like he had contracted some kind of skin disease.

"What's your problem flame-brain? Did you suddenly contract PMS?" Gray asked, getting angry.

"Sorry that we're getting excited now that Erza is getting together with Jellal after all these years" Lucy added, also angry.

"Jellal and I are never getting together… as of yesterday, when he broke everything off entirely" Erza interceded, stopping Lucy's and Gray's vendetta against Natsu.

Everyone at the table turned to Erza, shocked.

"What do you mean by that? I thought the two of you were going on a date yesterday" Carla began.

"That's right; I thought he had come to tell you he was ready to be with you" Gray added.

"That's what I initially thought as well; but Jellal only came to Magnolia to tell me that in no uncertain terms, he no longer had any desire to be with me" Erza replied to them.

Everyone didn't know what to say; Jellal dumped Erza?

"How are you feeling? It must be hard for you right now" Lucy asked concernedly.

"I'm a lot better than I could be right now" Erza replied, "Thankfully, I came across Natsu shortly afterwards, and he helped me a lot".

Everyone turned their gaze to Natsu, who had his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Sorry Natsu… for jumping to conclusions… we should have listened" Lucy apologised.

"Yeah, as much as it hurts me to admit it, I was in the wrong" Gray also apologised.

Natsu didn't reply.

"Well that's just rude; we're apologising to you, you know" Lucy said, getting angry at Natsu's lack of reaction.

But Erza had a feeling.

A few seconds after that feeling, it was confirmed when Natsu began to snore.

"He's sleeping!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"What a lazy flame-brain" Gray commented.

"Don't blame him" Erza said as she guided Natsu's head to her lap where he began to sleep peacefully, "He stayed with me last night, and he wasn't able to sleep; something about wanting to beat up Jellal".

"I'm surprised Natsu hasn't beaten up Jellal" Wendy spoke up.

"This goes for all of you as well" Erza replies, and turns to the group, "I don't want Jellal to be hurt because of all of this; he simply did what he thought was right".

"He's got to pay though!" Gray argued, "Because I get the feeling that… the only reason that Flame-Brain would be this serious is if Jellal made you… you know…"

"Yes, I cried… that's only natural" Erza replied, "But I still stand by it; I don't want Jellal hurt".

The group was silent for a while, before Lucy spoke up.

"Very well Erza, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we'll honour your wishes".

"Thankyou Lucy" Erza smiled at the blonde, "Also, I'd request that you all keep this quiet for now; I plan to tell the entire guild, but only a few at a time, that way no one goes running off looking to hurt Jellal before I can stop them".

The group nods in agreement.

Natsu continues to snore in Erza's lap for most of the rest of the day.

…

Erza was laying in her bed back in Fairy Hills late that night, silently crying to herself.

She still couldn't get over what had happened; when she was with others, she could control her tears… but when she was alone like this, she couldn't help but let it all out.

It was just after midnight, when Erza heard an inconsistent patter on her window. Looking at her window just in time to see a small rock hit the glass, she sat up and opened her window.

Looking down, she could see Natsu holding another rock, ready to throw it.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" Erza asked him as her tears quickly vanished.

"I came to check up on you… and to tell you my plan" Natsu replied back to her.

"Your plan?" Erza asked him, then recalled what he said that morning.

" _Still though… he deserves_ some _kind of payback"._

Sighing to herself, Erza goes on to say, "Very well… climb up".

A few seconds later, Natsu landed in Erza's bedroom.

It was a simple room, with a queen-sized bed, chest of drawers, a couple bedsides, a desk and chair, a cupboard and a chest. But Natsu knew that if he went through a door to his right, it would lead to a series of large rooms, filled with weapons and armor that Erza was unable to fit inside her personal dimension.

"So, as you can see, I'm doing fine" Erza says when Natsu finishes looking around.

Natsu had to beg to differ, if the two empty tissue boxes by her bed were anything to go by, as well as the waste paper bin being filled with used tissues.

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Erza asked, not really hoping for much.

Natsu smiled at her, "I think it'll work".

"Natsu… what… is it?" Erza asked slowly.

Natsu shrugged, "I just thought about what you told me that Jellal said to you".

"And that would be?" Erza asked him.

"That the next time he sees you, he wants to see you happy" Natsu went further.

"Where is this going Natsu?" Erza asked Natsu.

Natsu sat on the window sill, and with a smile he said, "Let's pretend to date, Erza".

 **Authors' Note – I am a cruel person I know… to end the chapter here? Oh well, you should be able to guess what Natsu's plan for payback is anyway. So that's it, I don't think I'll squeeze in another chapter before I leave, and if I do, then I have a serious problem.**


End file.
